In Need of Safety
by Fuery-Soucho
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful Vocaloid song, Rolling Girl, by Hatsune Miku; /watch?v qxK9RbzmI7o    But anyways- my lovely little Sergeant Major doesn't get enough love.    And I love character abuse. So here- have a bullied little Fuery.
1. Chapter 1

_No more…. No more…_

He was fourteen years old. A freshman. What better time, in a person's life, to take advantage of the very way one trusts their neighbor.

_No more…. No more…. _

A pair of scraped-up knees carried their weight across the school yard, past the picnic tables out front. The beige trousers he wore- part of school uniform- were ripped down one side, torn up in certain spots. Below the hem, a small trickle of blood, running from the knee, down.

_No more…. No more… this isn't fair…._

Once he'd arrived at his safe zone- the old oak tree across the road- the shorter-than-most-his-age kid allowed tears to well up at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Short, black, spiky hair was plastered to the back of his neck and scalp, a fizzy caramel liquid still dripping from his glasses; root beer. It was hard to describe how badly mere soda could burn one's skin- dribbling down your scalp; the back of your neck; the arch of your spine; fizzing and bubbling the whole way down.

_What did I ever do to them?_

It had been three years since those mean mean mean kids started to follow him, and taunt him, for being 'Teacher's Pet'. Unfair. He aced a few tests, turned in work on time- he'd done everything that was supposed to make you a great kid. Somehow, the other boys didn't think so; maybe they were jealous. Maybe that's why taunts morphed into violence. Maybe that's even why Kain Fuery was too afraid to simply cross the hallway between classes.

**Once he'd emerged from middle school, Kain was supposed to have had it cut out for him; all the good grades and reputations made with teachers were supposed to get him pretty far in high school. Academically, it was true, and he excelled.**

**But socially… those mean mean mean, jealous kids…**

**Every night, Kain ended up mopping the kitchen floor, after tracking a sticky, brown gunk through the front door.**

_Why do I have to deal with this?_

What unlucky streak of luck had set and locked in on Fuery as the target for these vulgar behaviors?

His back pressed against the gnarly tree trunk, Kain slid down to a crouch on the earth below, pulling both knees up to his chin. There was no stopping the tears, trickling down his cheeks in narrow streams.

A trembling hand traveled up to squeeze the skin around his knee, a pathetic attempt at suppressing the blood flow. Grimacing slightly, both teary eyes snapped shut, a tiny, hiccupy sob escaping cracked lips. The scrape didn't even hurt that bad- but Kain dared not push it much farther; he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Today had been no different as any other day for the past four first weeks of school: first through sixth period- safe. Transitioning classrooms from sixth to seventh- Kain counted the number of times he'd been shoved into the cold, metal lockers. Seventh to eight period- locker shoves, and a painful sock to the gut. Late for eighth period. Eighth to dismissal- root beer dumped over his head, and a shove to the pavement. Missed the bus.

Damn it all.

_No…. everything's gonna be fine. Just wait- when a teacher sees, everything will stop, and I'll be safe…_

Scraped knees and damaged pride protested otherwise; Fuery was timid. He didn't like asking for help. So he wouldn't.

Sniffling a few times, he wiped the drying blood from his fingers against his blue wool uniform vest, and sighed. Today was over, and there was nothing he could do about the events, except clean up his knee, ask his mom to mend his shorts, and push through the next fifty-something weeks of school….


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Nice glasses, huh, kid?"

"N-no, wait-! Give those back!"

"Hahaha, hey guys! Check out what Kain _oh so generously_ let me borrow!"

"Toss 'em here, dude!"

"No! Y-you'll break them!"

_Clink-a-link; __**snap.**_

"…"

"Ha… ha, you look better without those, anyways."

"Yeah, kid- we didja a damn good favor, huh?"

"…..."

"Tch- are you gonna cry?"

"Why don't you just go whine to the principal about it?"

"Yeaaaah, _Teachers Pet! Teachers Pet!_"

"….." _Sniffle._

A soft sniffle came from behind the old oak tree, across the street from Amestris High School. Tossing his overweight backpack to the side with a 'thud', Fuery hastily shoved the shattered pair of specs into his pocket, settling down against the tree's roots.

_Mom's gonna kill me…. _

Somehow, in the midst of cracking the lenses to his glasses, those mean mean mean kids had managed to forget about the unopened bottle of root beer their "leader" was holding, and scrambled to retreat onto their buses. A spark of selfish gratitude flickered behind Kain's heart- but ended up overshadowed by fear. Fear of his parents' reaction. Fear of facing those bullies again, tomorrow. Fear of being pushed over the edge. Fear of losing control.

_I wonder if I can buy a new pair of glasses without mom knowing…._

Fuery counted his allowance in his head; somehow, he didn't think that even the cheapest glasses would be less than 30 sens.

_Why would they even do that? It's not like I ever did anything to __**them**__!_

Three years and four weeks of bullying.

What did Kain do to deserve this treatment?

Today, he wasn't sad- not like usual. Today, Kain was angry… and scared. Angry… and scared. Angry… and scared.

Repeating the emotions over and over in his head, chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut before another waterfall of tears could burst the dams….


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll never be safe…. never ever ever ever ever ever ever_

The scratchy bark of that old oak tree wasn't as appealing as it usually was.

Staggering across the main road after hastily looking both ways, the black-haired teen held a balled fist to the lower half of his face, a deep crimson liquid dripping over his knuckles every few moments. Tears blurred Kain's lenses-less face, as he stumbled over an upturned rock, a brief bout of panic rushing through his core.

_Never ever ever ever ever ever ever. _

Dropping his bag in the usual spot, Fuery coughed a few times, sneezing on the third. Tiny spots of blood sprayed against the gnarly tree bark, a smarting pain emanating behind Kain's nose.

**There had been a fight, today- more or less one-sided. After a brutal afternoon of being pushed locker to locker, getting papers knocked from his hands, and taking a punch to the chest and shoulder, old anger from the previous day had bubbled up behind his ribcage. Exiting the building as he normally would, the small teen had proceeded his route past the buses, as he'd taken up to walking home; the mean kids rode his bus. As usual, he'd been halted by four of the bullies, laughing and sneering and jabbing and pointing. And, as usual, he watched the first of them produce a bottle of root beer from his backpack. That was where the rage began to bubble over.**

_There's no such thing as 'safety'. Safety is just a myth…._

"**Hey Kain. I bought this soda yesterday." The first boy sneered. "I wonder what it's doing here, today."**

**The muscles in his chest tightened with fear, hatred causing his heart to ache.**

"**Listen up, kid." came another voice from behind the first- equally as cruel and taunting. "We ain't scared whether or not you told the Teach' on us." The four boys in front of Kain began to move forwards… snickering as their victim took a few steps back.**

"…**.get 'im, boys." **

**Like usual, Kain's heart skipped a beat, the color draining from his face as panic set in; the "Fight or Flight" mechanism in his head created a sense of lightheadedness. He should take flight.**

_There's no running…. I'll never be safe…_

**But no**

**The rage that remained sizzling and boiling behind his ribs**

**It fizzed and popped, the climate slowly climbing **

**Every confusion and pain and ounce of self-control**

**It all threw itself from a three-story cliff.**

_Am I even strong enough?_

**The fear of carbonated sugar-water burning paths down his skin was enough to motivate him.**

**Three of the boys had grown closer as Fuery inched away, skin prickling with goosebumps. As the first two boys lunged, grabbing for their victim's arms, Kain veered away, sharply to the side. Blinking a few times in confusion, both boys scowled, glancing back at the other. Boy #3, who'd remained idly standing towards their "leader", glared Kain down, briskly moving forward. **

"**Teachers' Pet! You're not supposed to move- remember?" **

**Fearful copper irises flickered in hesitation, suddenly frozen to the spot by this bully's raging glare. The boy grabbed Fuery by the collar, yanking him forward as Fuery gave a tiny gasp. **

"**I'll hold him down- grab the damn root beer."**

**NO.**

**NO. NO. NONONO. **

**Squirming as the group's leader moved forward, the smallest of them all, Fuery grunted, trying to shove the hand off of his shirt- being responded with a rough shake. **

"_**Let me go!**_**" he gasped, trembling fearfully as Root Beer-boy moved closer. Kain wasn't gonna let this happen again. So, after squirming and twitching for a few moments, he sucked in a deep breath… and kicked his captor's shin. Hard. Instantly freed as the kid yelped at the sudden pain, Kain surged forward… ramming his head into Root Beer-boy's stomach, and sending him tumbling backwards, soda spilling over the cold cement.**

_They're all gonna murder me, tomorrow…. I'm doomed…_

**Stumbling forward a bit, Fuery watched him fall, shocked at his own boldness. However, as he turned tail, facing towards the main road, a sharp tug on his backpack pulled him backwards. Before he could figure out what was going on, a searing pain shot through the center of his face, as some hard, grooved object made contact with his nose.**

**Oh. It was a fist.**

So here sat Kain Fuery- sore, tired, and broken, against his only friend: the old oak tree. The hot trickle of blood from his nose had begun to ebb, leaving an odd, raw, throbbing feeling behind his sinuses. If he got home quickly, and iced over his face, maybe there wouldn't be a bruise, tomorrow morning. Maybe he wouldn't have to look in the mirror, and stare face to face at his own weakness. Maybe when he looked into the reflection of his eyes, he would see a tiny flicker of strength.

Or maybe a bruise would form, and tomorrow's beating would be twice as brutal.

A shudder tickled the boy's spine at the feeling of blood dripping down the back of his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

What a wonderful, wonderful day of the week: Friday. The day of "Almost". Almost the weekend. Almost the end of the day. Almost ready to relax.

Well, that's how it was for most kids.

Kain Fuery almost wished he could stay in school forever; if school never ended, then he'd never have to face the bullies at dismissal.

The indigo splotch across his face- more askew to the right side- wasn't showing signs of healing anytime soon. Contrasting so heavily with his pale skin, the mortified boy couldn't even bear looking in the mirror. What if he didn't go to school? Then there would be no one to face but his parents. No, no- that wasn't an option; "Perfect little students should have perfect attendance".

_I'm so dead I'm so dead I'm so dead….._

Sixth through eighth period came and went with the usual teasing- this time, name-calling, involving the blotch on his face.

"**Hey, Spot!"**

"**Nice face, kid."**

"**What, did you miss a wine shot, or somethin'?"**

_Idiots._

Why did they hate him so horribly? What, in his entire life, had he EVER done to them to deserve this? In fact, had he ever actually interacted with them? Kain's mom constantly explained to him that they were just jealous.

"**Jealous of what, Mom?"**

"**Well, jealous of your grades, your attitude, your personality- I can't think of a smarter, sweeter, more generous person than you, Kain."**

Although his mother's thoughtfulness was kind, and good-natured, Kain's father didn't necessarily agree with her means of dealing with the violence.

"**Stand up for yerself, boy! Give them a good ol' fashioned knuckle sandwich, Fuery-style!"**

….yeah.

Well, eighth period finally neared to an end; the minute that clock struck "2:07 PM", and the bell signaled going-home-time, Kain's stomach did a flip, blood running cold. This was it.

Chocolate brown irises flickered with anxiety, pale hands trembling while loading notebooks into his backpack. Maybe if Kain just disappeared, the bullies would leave him be. Maybe that was the reason they hated him so: Kain Fuery existed as a mortal being on earth. If he was eliminated, somehow their lives would be better- wouldn't they? No more "jealousy", thus no more need to beat up the weaklings. And there was no denying it: Kain wasn't strong. Dissipating into thin air would be the easiest; destroying himself… well, not as easy, but certainly effective. And since the first option wasn't really a possibility, frantic ideas of "disappearing" sped through his mind.

However, these thoughts would have to be dwelled over later.

Because as the cool autumn wind tugged at the hem of his shirt, Kain saw them.

Those mean mean mean kids.

The bullies.

Waiting for him.

_I'm doomed. _

"Hey there, Spot."

_No- I'm dead._

"Are you ready to go home?" 

"…"

"…..hey. I asked you a question."

"Yeah, answer the guy's question!"

"…" _Cough, and look away._

Fuery suddenly felt a sharp tug on the front of his collar, forcing him to stagger forward, and look eye to eye with the bully.

"I asked you a question, _brat_." The other boy's voice was low and menacing, teeth gritted to the point of being bared like fangs.

"Hey. Let 'im go."

…..who was that?

An unfamiliar voice echoed from a few meters away. All eyes turned to another male- probably a year or two older than the lot of them.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The newcomer repeated, messy black hair matching the color of his jet-black eyes. "Let him go."

Kain went numb with shock, beginning to tremble as he refrained from glancing at his savior; he couldn't decide whether or not to be eternally grateful, or immensely humiliated.

After a few seconds, the bully released his grip on Kain's collar, storming up to the newcomer with a blank expression. "Aw, relax, dude. We're jus' palling around with our dear friend, here, aren't we?" Both boys turned to glance over at the trembling freshman, shrinking away at their gaze. "_**Aren't we?**_"

"That's enough." New guy flicked Bully-kid in the back of his head, his expression a piercing, ice-cold.

A couple of the Bully-minions "oooh!"ed at the prospect of their leader getting thumped.

Glaring in response at New Guy, Bully-kid shoved him away. "What, you wanna start somethin'? Shove off."

"Leave this boy alone."

"It's none of your business what's goin' on, here!"

"I said _leave him alone._"

Okay- now Fuery was thoroughly confused. This new guy- a year or two old than him- couldn't place the face, or where he'd met him before- was suddenly here, at this minute, right now- talking back to the kid who'd tormented Kain for years. In protection of Kain, himself. It was surreal; brown eyes watered up at the thought, blurring his view of the guardian angel in front of him. Gosh- _nobody_ had ever stood up for Kain, before. He didn't even know what to think; no death wishes, no panicked escapades, no rage at these kids- just confusion.

Puffing out his chest, Bully-Kid curled and uncurled his fists, kneading at the tender skin of his hand. "What's your name, anyways?"

Raising an eyebrow, New-Guy stared him down, looking dead into his eyes. "My name," he replied, "is Roy Mustang."


	5. Chapter 5

There were a few whispers that had gone through the tiny audience of bully-minions:

"I heard o' him, before!"

"Wasn't he the guy that lived by the graveyard?"  
"I heard that his parents were buried alive- and on the job, too!"

Mustang…. _Mustang…._ where had Fuery heard that name, before?

Oh- right!

The freshman took Honors Biology, with a few of the older kids, and Roy was in his fourth period class. Though Kain had never heard _any _of these rumors, before.

"Well, Roy," Bully-Kid returned the menacing glare right back up at him, "I think you should mind your own damn busine—" he was cut off as this Mustang-guy grabbed him by the collar, giving him a harsh shake.

"_Leave him alone,_ or there _will _be trouble." Roy's voice was low and paralyzing, the suddenly-noticeable difference in their height working to his advantage.

Freezing cold in his tracks, Bully-Kid stared eye to eye with him, momentarily stunned- before yanking his collar away, and brushing himself off.

"…c'mon, guys. We're gonna miss our bus." And with that, all of the bullies took off, leaving an absolutely aghast freshman standing a few feet behind Roy… trembling in astonishment.

_What… just happened…?_

Did the bullies really just go away? Just… just like that? How did he even-

"Hey, kid- you alright?"

_What do I do what do I say? _

Eyes wide with awe, Kain searched for the words of gratitude, or question, or anything that would help uncover the answers to the questions in his head. However, as he opened his mouth to speak, the boy's voice seemed to dissipate, leaving a gawking, confused Kain-face behind.

Laughing softly, Roy walked over to him, kneeling on the ground to level with him—oh, geez, when had Kain collapsed to the earth? Was it when the bully had dropped his collar? Oh the humiliation—and resting a strong hand on the freshman's head.

"Looks like you took quite a hit, there." The older boy chuckled, smiling sadly as he motioned to the blotch across Kain's pale cheek.

_Please make it better, oh kind person who cares._

"I-it's nothing…." came the stammer response. "R-really- all taken care of."

"Mmhmm. I'm so sure. Now- do you walk home?"

"….w-well, yeah- "

"D'you live close to the school?"

"…..just down the street."

"Well can I ask you something, then?"

Serious black irises met glistening brown, the older male's lips pursed tightly together.

"Um…. I-I guess- sure."

"What do you do when you cross the street?"

Kain blanched, eyes dilating at the question. Did… did Roy watch him cry? God, did it get more mortifying than that?

"Why?" came a quick, squeaky response.

_How could this happen…? A-and right when I thought I was safe…._

The thin line of pursed lips slowly curved upwards at the corners, a gentle smile forming across Mustang's lips. "I always see you cross the street- but I'm never at school long enough to see whether or not you walk down the road."

"…" _Silence. _

Fuery's pulse picked up speed, his stomach tightening with anxiety. Fuery was slowly shutting down as his savior unknowingly pried at Fuery's weakest areas- his secrets: sobbing behind the oak tree, taking comfort with the non-judgmental squirrels and birds, walking back in the evening to wipe the noseblood he'd sneezed hours earlier off of the tree bark (because he didn't think it was fair to make a bloody mess of the tree- even if it _wasn't _his fault).

Fuery watched one of Roy's black eyes droop shut, before he coughed once into his hand.

"Well, kid- what's your name?"

…_..he stood up for me… and he didn't even know my name….?_

"M-my name…" Fuery repeated quietly, "my name is Kain… Kain Fuery."

"Kain, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you formally, Kain."

_I wonder how much money was bet on him to just stick up for me. I mean- a nice person in the world? Not possible._

"Y-yeah- you too, Roy." he squeaked, sniffing once.

"We're in Bio together-"

"Yeah, yeah- I mean, I know."

"Heh- well, Kain," Roy stood up again, and held an outstretched hand towards the boy, "I like getting home early, and can't really stick around long."

Accepting the hand tentatively, Fuery allowed the older boy to pull him up to his feet. "S'alright…. Um- th-thanks for helping me out, back there…"

Chuckling softly, Roy gave Fuery a gentle punch to the shoulder- teasingly, and _very _gently. "Don't mention it! Those guys are real jerks, anyways."

"Yeah…. well, um- you have to get home, a-and so do I, so…."

"Alrighty, then! I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm."

Grinning heartily down at the smaller boy, Roy began to stroll in the opposite direction.

Kain waved back at him, of course-

but no way in hell would he allow himself to smile at this person.

That would be his downfall.

This nice, kind person would turn out evil and cruel, in time to come.

And every ounce of generosity and thoughtfulness would rebound

and slap Kain squarely in the face.

Right below that horrid purple splotch that currently stained his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

That Mustang kid.

_What a jerk._

Sticking up for Fuery, making the mean mean mean kids go away, saying such kind words, pretending to worry about some freshman whose name he hadn't even known-

_What a joker._

Who was he kidding? Fuery was unwanted by anyone but possible future college professors. For someone to stand up for him? That was just cruel, taking such a bet. Roy was just making a quick buck, wasn't he?

_I'll bet it went something along the lines of:_

"_**Haha, Roy! Fifty sens says that you go talk to that freshman, over there!"**_

"_**Oh, oh- another fifty sens says you go shoo those football players away."**_

"_**Wow, with an offer like that, I just couldn't refuse! Pay me on Monday!"**_

Yeah. That was it.

Because there was no such thing as "generous people"- oh, no. Generosity didn't exist, in Amestris. Everything was intimidation and fear. Kain was just another victim of the future generation's cruelty.


	7. Chapter 7

_**New glasses. The highlight of Kain's weekend. All he had to do was survive the day….**_

_Deep breath, Kain. No bullies in sight, today…._

Where had they gone?

Eight periods into the day, and the timid, bespectacled youth had yet to be shoved, punched, or tripped. But that roused another question: _Where on Earth __were they?_

Following the throng of bus-kids and walk-home-kids out the door, fearful brown eyes flicked back and forth. The coast was clear…..

…..the coast was clear…?

_What?_

Inhaling in, and exhaling out, Fuery readjusted the over-weighted backpack he carried every day, and started walking. Maybe that Roy kid had frightened the bullies off? Lordy, would that be a miracle.

Kain didn't believe it- not one bit. Those bullies couldn't and _wouldn't _be frightened off so suddenly. But as he continued to stroll down the walk, the prospect became more and more plausible. And enjoyable.

Reaping the benefits of a break from violence, Kain continued to stroll down the sidewalk, a tiny smile forming over his lips. The boy might even whistle a merry tune, when he grew nearer to home; when he knew he was in the clear. But for now, may as well keep an eye out for pursuing bullies.

…_.are they really gone?_

That was…. wonderful.

Breathing in a deep breath, copper eyes glittered in amazement, as their host proceeded down the walk, and past school gates.

_Freedom!_

The chorus belted out a loud round of 'HALLELUJAH!' That Roy kid- Roy had saved Fuery from a lifetime- er, high school career- of bullying and teasing and violence and—

**SPLAT-SSSHHHH!**

Fuery was powerless to stifle the yowl of surprise emitted from his throat, as a small, squishy object made contact with his flank…. exploding with some sort of liquid, all over the teen's shirt.

_A-AH, COLDCOLDCOLDWETCOLDWETWET!_

Heart skipping into an abnormal pace, Fuery stared, wide-eyed, at the dripping wet stain against the side of his uniform.

…_.is… is that Root Beer…?_

No.

No no no. It couldn't be.

But of course it was.

Kneeling down for a better view, the boy realized that torn, rubbery patches of neon-pink latex scattered the ground below him.

…_..a-a water balloon…. please no…._

Air drifted in and out of his mouth at a much speedier rate than normal, as terrified irises scanned the edges of the school yard from behind the new lenses.

**SPLAT-SSSHHHH!**

Another hit.

"-AH…!"

Another yowl of surprise.

Laughter became evident from the bushes behind Kain, as he whirled around upon hearing so.

"Hey, guys- did ya see that? Direct hit."  
"What a shot, what a shot!"  
"Do it again!"

_NO! NO DON'T DO IT AGAIN I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE OH PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE STOP WITH THE WATER BALLOONS—_

**SPLAT-SSSHHHHHSSLE!**

This time, the soda-filled, latex bubble exploded just against the side of Fuery's neck, its contents splashing into his hair; down his shirt; dribbling from his ear and chin…..

Hoots and roars of laughter filled the usually-quiet air, as victimized Kain dropped his backpack, shaking out his hair.

"**He's like a dog."  
"An animal."  
"Dirty and worthless."**

…_.no…. I'm not…. _

**SPLAT-SHHH!**

_No…_

"HAHAHA, he's soaked all over!"

_No... I was free…._

"Look at his face."  
"What, Kain, y'gonna start crying on us?"

_. . . . . ._

"…..Kain. Kain, look up."  
"—guys, is he actually crying?"  
"Ah, geez- we'll get in trouble…"


	8. Chapter 8

"…**..Kain. Kain, look up."  
"—guys, is he actually crying?"  
"Ah, geez- we'll get in trouble…"**

A painful, burning sensation formed subtly at the inside corners of his eyes. Fuery could feel that thick, icy lump clogging in his throat. Breath came in brief, sputtery gasps, and forced him to tremble all over.

_Nononono don't cry Kain, you big stupid weak pathetic excuse for a teenager don't you dare cry._

Ironic- that sounded like Kain's father.

Not that _he _would've helped in this situation, anyways. If only Fuery could live up to standards… Maybe if he was worth being proud of, the bullies wouldn't have started picking on him, anyways. It was all his own fault, for being unable to stand up for himself.

"…..I think he's laughing."

_WHAT! I DO __**NOT**____THINK THIS IS FUNNY, YOU STUPID STUPID MEAN… H-HORRIBLE PERSON, YOU—_

"Look, see? He's not sayin' anything, and he's shaking."  
"Nice, kid. You finally grew a pair. But it wasn't funny."

Kain didn't even need to look up to see what was unfolding, two yards north of his own position.

_Fuck you….._

The bully reached down, bringing up one more soda-filled balloon, his fist curled gently around it.

_You wouldn't dare._

It was slow motion, Time, itself, holding its anxious breath.

**SPLAT-SHHHHHSSSS!**

Splat. Splash. Dribble.

Kain collapsed to the side, upon impact. The tears that had been forming behind his lids instantly flooded over their barriers, as the smallish freshman crumpled to a puddle of hiccupy sobs.

It was just too much. Three years of torment, violence, pain, humiliation… he couldn't take it. Already flattened against the pavement, Fuery ignored the smarting ache from the impact of skin-to-cement, and rolled to the side. Yeah, yeah- the bullies could still hear him sobbing- but at least they wouldn't see…

"…..oh, shit- he's cryin'."  
"Damnit, you guys—we gotta run!"

Both of his elbows hitched midway, curling in towards his chest, along with his knees. No, this wasn't a tantrum. Fuery didn't quite know what this was.

Was it an overload?

Had something in his mind completely snapped?

"**And just where do you think you're going?"**


	9. Alternate end to Chapter 8

((AHAHA o-okay… ahm, this was just another idea that I'd had, for the end of the chapter- but I realized that it wouldn't fit in with the originally planned ending…. SO VOILA~ Have a little omake~ c: ))

_Omake_

The bully reached down, bringing up one more soda-filled balloon, his fist curled gently around it.

_You wouldn't dare._

It was slow motion, Time, itself, holding its anxious breath.

Whipping around 180 degrees, Kain's copper-brown irises locked in on that head bully; the football player. Bully-kid was ready to fling the innocent pink balloon at his target- but Fuery was done. Enough was enough- and three years was most certainly enough.

One step forward, followed by another, and another—

-picking up speed-

-holding out long enough for Fuery to **lunge **at the vicious human.

"AH—DAMNIT, YOU GUYS, GET HIM OFF ME!"

The two toppled over, rolling sideways at least a few feet.

"KAIN, YOU'RE SO DEAD! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Lashing out at him, the furious teen was a flurry of anger, hiccuppy sobs escaping his throat.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!_" he yowled, his balled fist making contact with the bully's cheekbone. "_EVER. EVER. AGAIN. EVER._"

With each break between words, another punch was thrown. Fuery didn't have a whole ton of muscle on his upper half, but adrenaline and anger seemed to do the trick; bony knuckles could _really hurt _when thrown forward at a person's face.

A few more moments of blind rage passed, the other two bullies looking on- too stunned to do anything, at first. But after the cries for aid, emitted from their leader, both other boys seized a squirming and flailing Kain by both arms, dragging him away.

"_LET GO OF ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?_"

Still dragging him by the arms, the two Bully-minions dropped him a few feet away, scampering back to help their little 'boss'.

Wiping a soda-soaked sleeve across his dripping nose, Kain shook violently, a glare cast back at his previous pursuer. The bully looked beyond winded, red marks and scratches littering the skin over his cheeks. It even looked as though Kain had dealt a decent black eye.

Gawking in terror at the former victim, Bully-kid sniffed once, scrambling to his feet, and muttering retreats to his minions.

Fuery watched, with shock, as they all scurried off, with expressions of genuine _fear _across their faces.

…_..did I really just do that?_

That wasn't Kain. That wasn't Kain, at all. But the bullies were now gone, and most likely scared of him.

Pulling himself back to his feet, Kain brushed off the dirt that stuck to the school-uniform trousers, breathing in a deep breath, and heaving his backpack over his shoulder once more.

…_..well… now what?_


	10. Chapter 9

…..that was an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, you in the stupid looking football jersey."  
"Kain…!"

The second voice…. That one, Kain recognized.

…_..Roy… and another person?_

No no, wait- Fuery didn't want them to see him bawling on the ground. This was pathetic. Yet, somehow, the tears wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't, no matter what he tried. This was pathetic- especially for a freshman boy of Kain's age.

_You're such a weakling, Self. _

"Kain Fuery! Kain- ah, Kain…" The footsteps drew nearer, before they stopped a few inches from Fuery's curled up figure.

"HEY- YOU GET BACK HERE." There was that other voice again.

The bullies turned around to look at the newcomer. "Tch- Havoc. How about you get out of our sight? We've still got some balloons left." In fact, one balloon was tossed idly towards the other's feet- easily dodged.

"You little jackasses, get over here, or I'll go over _there!_"

Snickers from the bully-minions was his response.

However, the new guy said nothing more- but marched up to those bullies, got up in the leader's face, and threw a single punch at his nose.

"I'll bet that hurt, didn't it, y'douchebag?" With a wry grin, new guy spat on the ground. "Now scram. Or you can each have a knuckle sandwich, as well."

He'd needn't say more, as the three of them clambered off after eachother, heading past Fuery's oak tree, and down the road.

"Kain, they're gone." Roy's voice was calm and gentle, as a warm hand was placed on the freshman's shoulder.

_No they're not… They'll appear any second, now, and laugh right in my face for sobbing like a loser… a baby…_

"Geez, Roy- you didn't tell me it was _them." _

"Well, Jean, I didn't think it really matte—"

"I would've socked them into next week, three days ago!"

Kain covered his ears, both eyes squeezed shut.

_Maybe if I pretend they're not here, they'll go away…._

"Havoc- shut up. Hey Kain…?"

"….."

"…..Fuery. Relax. It's only us; you can cry, if you really want."

_No I can't. You have a camera behind your back, don't you?_

"…" _Sniffle…_

At first, Roy's hand shook Fuery's shoulder a few times- but Fuery dared not budge.

The Root Beer was soaking through his clothes, and air seeped in against his skin. Fuery hadn't even realized how heavily he'd begun to shiver.

But suddenly…. Fuery was warm.

No- not only that- he was _being _warmed.

Even better, he'd been hoisted up to his knees… and pulled tightly against Roy's chest in a sudden embrace.

…_.what…? What's this….?_

"Fuery…. You're safe, now. Relax."

…why wouldn't the waterworks stop? Tears glistened against his lower lids, before they tumbled down his cheeks, dripping against Roy's school-uniform blue vest….


End file.
